Colisión
by MookieRoo
Summary: Peyton Sawyer recrea la situación más devastadora de su vida. Basado en uno de los momentos del 5to episodio de la 1ra temporada, All That You Can't Leave Behind / Where I End And You Begin" [Ficlet] ENGLISH VERSION COMING SOON


**Descargo de responsabilidad: OTH y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

La espera es eterna, el ambiente se siente pesado y húmedo, lo cual es extraño ya que la lluvia en esta parte del país siempre es fría y fresca, el aire siempre termina limpiando tus pulmones, si lo respiras lo suficiente te lastima las fosas nasales, se vuelve doloroso continuar y debes forzarte a respirar a boca abierta, dejando salir el calor de tu cuerpo y verlo evaporarse alrededor de tu rostro.

Debe ser por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, mi culpa me sobrecoge con un angustiante palpitar en el pecho, me es difícil respirar siento como mi corazón golpea mi tórax, deseando escapar, grita con cada sobresalto: "detente, piensa, no lo hagas," pero lo haré, no me detendré.

Todo lo que siento es anticipación. Nada de lo que ahora recorre mi mente y mis venas pasó siquiera por su cabeza, porque para ella esto fue inesperado, pasó de un momento a otro, hasta podría decirse que sin intención. Pero eso no me libra de culpa. La responsabilidad que tengo es infinita porque yo lo provoqué.

He imaginado mil veces el momento exacto de impacto. Ella sentada en un objeto que viaja a 130km/h, en línea recta por la calle principal, salta una luz amarilla que pronto se convierte en roja y es demasiado tarde, es inmediatamente colisionado por un camión tres veces más grande que también iba a alta velocidad a sabiendas de que cuando llegue a la intersección el semáforo habrá cambiado a verde y el tendrá permiso de cruzar sin detenerse ni bajar la velocidad.

Logro escuchar un pitido agudo salir de mis oídos y es que estoy apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que hasta mis ojos se vieron obligados a cerrarse. La tensión en mi cuerpo es como mínimo anormal, mis antebrazos están adoloridos por agarrar tan fuerte el volante, mi cuello siente el estirón que los músculos de mis hombros le dan mientras obligo a mis brazos a mantenerse en posición horizontal; mi espalda pide a gritos que le de apoyo, mis pies pisan fuerte el embrague a mi lado izquierdo y el acelerador junto con el freno a mi derecho, esperando dos segundos antes de que el semáforo cambie para salir disparada y tomar la suficiente velocidad para cruzar la calle y jugar a la ruleta rusa una vez más.

Los segundos se convierten en siglos, nada parece moverse o cambiar, nada alrededor anticipa una tragedia a punto de suceder.

Muchas veces me he preguntado si existe el destino, si todo está escrito y la vida no es más que una consecuencia de un orden decidido; si nuestras acciones en realidad afectan nuestro futuro, o nuestro pasado es simplemente una sombra de lo que teníamos que llegar a ser.

Será que alguien sabe de antemano como se sentirá ese momento, cuando en una fracción de segundo un latigazo increíblemente fuerte sacuda mi cuerpo fuera de mi asiento, mientras el cinturón trata de mantenerme en mi sitio y el sonido de los vidrios que se van rompiendo subsecuentemente invada todo a mi alrededor, algunos se incrustarán en mi piel, enviando golpes de dolor intermitente por todo mi cuerpo; el metal se doblará, causando un crujido aterrorizante, como si de repente aquella estructura que te protegía ahora necesitara urgentemente devorarte, masticarte y escupirte en pedazos; el auto se viraría y rebotaría como un balón de baloncesto provocando que todo lo que una vez tuvo un lugar adentro pierda toda sujeción y se golpeen unos con otros y contra mi; yo sentiría cada réplica, cada vez con menos estabilidad, mi cabeza estaría a punto de explotar; lo único que podría ver es una gama de colores en un estado borroso, flashes de luz y oscuridad; mi lengua seguramente cortada por las mordidas que mi boca sin intensión provocaría con cada golpe recibido; mi pecho recibiendo cada azote hasta que en un momento todo termine y finalmente mi cuerpo impacte fuertemente contra el asiento, provocando todo el aire salir de mis pulmones, que para este entonces son ya bolsas de aire apunto de estallar, un golpe más y todo terminaría, mi cuerpo estropeado e irreconocible, si acaso se mantuvo completo, en ese segundo ya estaría inerte. El momento en que el silencio regrese ya no existirán más que recuerdos de lo que fui…

…Desaparecí.

Tres segundos para que el semáforo cambie y en uno suelto el pie que sostiene el pedal del freno. Las llantas derrapan en el pavimento, seguramente dejando una huella del caucho quemado y el auto sale disparado, ya no hay nada que hacer, si freno ahora da lo mismo, para el momento en que llegue a la intersección será demasiado tarde.

Por un momento siento la agonía salir de mi cuerpo, si choco moriré, todo terminará, pagaré mi deuda, si vivo lo volveré a intentar. Cierro los ojos por un instante, espero el impacto, pero nada pasa. Los abro y ya he cruzado la calle, no pasó nada, como siempre que lo intento. ¡Nunca, pasa, nada!

Mi mamá iba a recogerme a la escuela, llegaba tarde así que se apresuró y cruzó una luz roja. Una luz roja y fracción de segundo y todo terminó para ella.

Mi mamá cruzó una luz roja, yo las cruzo todo el tiempo y nada pasa, no es justo.

No sé si creer en el destino, pero si existe, quién sea que lo haya escrito es alguien despiadado.

* * *

**A/N Mi primer Fic para OTH en español. El fandom de la serie en nuestro idioma es inexistente. Así que seguramente mañana lo traduzco al inglés. Si se pasaron por aquí de pura casualidad, dejen un review y díganme que les pareció. Muajaja ¡Adior!**

**P.D. Gracias Rulo por dale unas leídas y una edición.**


End file.
